Hangry and Angry Fun Times!
by ZippyNoBousou
Summary: The cute and lovable dolls get turned into Happy Tree Friends! Hangry and Angry belong to the band hANGRY & ANGRY.
1. Chapter 1

"Bring my plushies to life, Sniffles!" Zippy said, shoving a Hangry doll and an Angry doll into his arms.

"Ugh, fine. But just these." Sniffles said, carefully placing the dolls into the cockpit of his new machine, that turned pictures and drawings and plushies into real Tree Friends.

He had tested out many times and it had worked, but he had turned them back to pictures, after they got into Nikki's head and made her kill.

He pressed the button and after a minute, a black paw grabbed the inside handle and opened the door to the cockpit.

"Hello there!" Angry stepped out, holding her sister's right paw and helping her out of the pod.

Hangry did a rocker horn sign with her left paw and stuck her tongue out. "Sup, peeps!"

Sniffles stared at Zippy with a disappointed look. "Really? You made me bring harajuku kitten plushies to life? Seriously?"

Zippy grabbed the two girls by their paws and dragged them off.

By the time they reached the fountain, Hangry and Angry stopped in front of the fountain.

"This is the perfect time to sing, right Angry?" Hangry asked her sister, who nodded and pulled out a speaker and iPod with the instrumental to their fave song, Sadistic Dance.

Zippy smiled wide as she pressed the play button.

((A/N: Bold is Angry, italic is Hangry, both is both.))

_yubisaki wo, kimi no koshi ni oyogaseteiku SLOWDANCE_.

**tokidoki wa tsuki hanashite, moteasobu youni... **

_fukuzatsu na shiki wo toku kao wo shite_,

**tsugi no asa made**, boku tachi ha odoru.

_**SADISTIC DANCE SADISTIC DANCE SADISTIC DANCE **_

_**asa made odoru, **_

_**WOW DANCE, SADISTIC DANCE SADISTIC DANCE **_

_**shisen atsumete. **_

_**kimi wo aishiteru furi wa yameta no. **_

_**kawaita namida ukaberu boku... **_

_**WOW THIS IS MY VIBE **_

_furete mita kimi no shinzou. kimi wo tasikametakute. _

**Wazato shita yobimachigai wa kodou hayaku saseru... **

_yubisaki ha, hosoi tabako ni hi wo tukete, _

**Heiki sou na kao wo shite,** _**kokyu asaku naru. **_

_**THIS IS MY VIBE THIS IS MY VIBE THIS IS MY VIBE **_

_**kimi wo nusunde, **_

_**THIS IS MY VIBE, THIS IS MY VIBE THIS IS MY VIBE **_

_**utai tsuzukete. **_

_**kuchibiru kasaneta ato wa, konomama... **_

_**boku no tekunikku kara ha mou, nogare rane nai yo. **_

_**mata kimi wa warau. akuma no you ni. Ah **_

_**SADISTIC DANCE SADISTIC DANCE SADISTIC DANCE **_

_**asa made odoru, **_

_**WOW DANCE, SADISTIC DANCE SADISTIC DANCE **_

_**shisen atsumete. **_

_**kimi wo aishiteru furi wa yameta no. **_

_**kawaita namida ukaberu boku... **_

Zippy smiled as everyone crowded around the J-Pop stars and cheered for their performance.

"This is AWESOME!" Zippy cheered, jumping up and down like Rainier on catnip.

Angry sniffed the air and dragged Hangry to the grocery store, where they clawed and drooled at the high quality cat food under the glass dome.

Angry ran off to get something to break the glass, while Hangry bit the top of the glass and tossed it off.

Hangry devoured the cat food as if she had never eaten it before, because the cat food had caviar in it.

"HANGRY! HOW DARE YOU EAT MY FOOD!" Angry screamed, grabbing Hangry by her mohawk and slamming her face into the wall repeatedly.

"A-Angry, please stop. I left some for you!" Hangry whimpered, as her sister looked at the other can of cat food that wasn't opened yet.

Hangry yelped as her sister dropped her like a doll and raced to the can. She tasted it and smacked her lips, pondering what to add. She picked up a can of liver and minced the liver onto the cat food, then swallowed it all together.

Angry ran over to her sister and picked her up. "Why are you laying on the floor, come on! We're gonna make brain cake!"

000000000000000000

"Hmm, we've got the maggots, the cake batter, the lizard guts, a shark fin, and some antennae. All we need is a brain." Angry told her sister.

"I saw an anteater in the crowd that looked tasty." Hangry grinned, hoping that her idea wouldn't be shot down, along with her body.

"Brilliant! You are useful for something besides being a punching bag!" Angry hugged her sister and pulled out a cleaver knife. "Let's go get us an anteater."

They ran to the bakery, following a scent trail to the glass, where they pressed their faces up on the glass.

"There he is. At the counter talking to that fox with the cookie in her fur." Hangry pointed out.

"I see him, but you have to distract the fox, she looks awful close to him, in romantic terms, but he seems oblivious." Angry responded, standing up.

Hangry stood up too, and they walked inside, where Muffin and Sniffles applauded them.

"So you're the two girls who sang in the middle of town. You guys did good!" Muffin smiled.

Hangry started to have a conversation with Sniffles and Muffin while Angry snuck up on Sniffles, with a cleaver in her hand.

Sniffles felt something behind him, so he turned and sidestepped the cleaver, which went into Muffin's head.

Angry carved her brain out in a swift move, and shoved it into the bowl of assorted gross foods, mashed it up, and ran behind the counter to the oven, and shoved the bowl in the oven.

Hangry stared at Muffin, who had a hole in her head; then at Sniffles, who _didn't_ have a hole in his head.

"She's starving." Hangry said nervously.

Sniffles just stared at the punk cat in front of him.

Angry ran out with a cake with bits of brain in it. "I HAVE CAKE!" she cheered.

Hangry reached out to take a bite, but her sister grabbed her paw, and twisted it until it came off in a puff of stuffing and blood and bone. Then, she grabbed Hangry's mohawk and spun her around.

"FUCK!" Hangry yelled as she was thrown against the glass, shattering it against her fur, as she slid, tearing her tank top and skirt as she collapsed on the ground.

Angry greedily gobbled the horrifying cake up, then flung the plate at her sister, who lay sprawled out, her guts were showing in a mix of organs and bloodstained stuffing. The plate slammed on her face, and popped her right eye out.

Angry took her sister and dragged her out of the shop, leaving a shocked Sniffles and a bloody mess left.

0000000000000

Later, Angry saw a red porcupine running past, so she tackled it and ate it.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" A bunny with a top hat asked.

"I think I'm fucking eating here." Angry growled.

"It's on, then." Ataxia snarled.

**Well then. Hangry's dead and Angry's picking a fight. **

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Samiee and Muffin were sitting at the table to the bakery with Zippy, Petunia, and Sniffles when Angry kicked the door down holding a gun.

Not just any gun. An opposite gun. Anyone shot with it would change and act opposite of how they acted now.

She aimed randomly and shot Petunia with the gun.

"What the hell? What was that for?" Samiee asked.

Hangry dropped what she was holding, which was Ataxia's severed head, and helped Petunia up, but Petunia smacked her hand away and ran outside.

They found Petunia trying to pump mud through her veins, but she was bleeding to death.

0000000000000000000

"Rule one, touch anything I create again, and I will send Fliqpy after you both." Sniffles said sternly to the cats.

Hangry then sighed and pulled out a cinnamon stick and a lighter. She lit the cinnamon stick and puffed it like a cigarette.

"What are you doing?" asked Muffin, who was sitting next to Hangry.

"Smoking a cinnamon stick." Hangry puffed out a small cloud of ground cinnamon.

"Why?" Muffin questioned the punk cat.

"Safer than tobacco, and keeps stress down." Hangry responded.

"Hey, you should do the cinnamon challenge." Zippy said, who was sitting next to Sniffles.

"The what challenge?" Angry asked, twirling a small pair of scissors in her hand.

"Cinnamon challenge, you put a spoonful of cinnamon in your mouth and try to swallow it." Zippy responded, unfazed by the scissors being twirled around awful fast in her direction.

0000000000000000000

"Here's your spoon." Zippy said, handing Hangry a spoon of cinnamon.

Hangry shoved the spoon into her mouth, and swallowed the whole spoonful in one gulp.

She pulled the spoon out and swallowed a few more times to get it all down her throat.

Everyone gasped in unison at her accomplishment.

Angry looked pissed and grabbed the whole container of cinnamon, ripped the cap off and poured it down her throat.

Everything was still for a second.

Then...

"Oh FUCK!" Angry yelled, right before she puked up all the ground cinnamon.

She ran to the fridge and grabbed a liter container of water, and chugged it.

It wasn't water.

Angry then puked up some of Petunia's guts that she had eaten earlier, along with a liter of seltzer water, and a bit of blood.

She fell to the ground and Hangry ran over to help her, but Angry grabbed her and bit into her arm, ripping it off and spraying blood into Angry's mouth, which she lapped up greedily.

Hangry held her bleeding arm socket and Zippy ran over to help her stop the bleeding.

Angry hungrily lapped up the blood on the floor, then stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower." And with that, she turned and left.

"I'm gonna go sew my arm back on." Hangry murmured, grabbing her arm from Zippy's grasp.

0000000000000000000

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!" Angry yelled, as she piggybacked Hangry to the bench that Sniffles and Muffin and Zippy were at.

She jumped off of Hangry's back and Hangry straightened up and they started to dance Gangnam style.

They stopped and Angry did a flip.

"Front-flip!" Angry said, doing a back-flip.

"But that was a back-flip!" Hangry told her sister.

"I DONT CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR RREEEEEE!" Angry had unhinged her jaw and screamed at her sister, who was now covered in spit.

She rehinged her jaw and cracked her neck a little, before turning to Muffin and Sniffles and Zippy.

"Hi Angry! I got you a babysitting job." Zippy grinned.

Angry smiled as if she was getting a slice of brain cake for breakfast.

Hangry got up and shook all the spit off of her, then stared at Zippy. "Are you crazy?! There won't be a baby left to sit if you let her take care of it." she whispered.

Zippy thought.

And then said "Well, I'll just send you in then. You'll be babysitting Cub tomorrow from 10 AM to 7 PM."

Angry shoved her sister aside. "I WANNA BABYSIT TOO!"

"Fine. Both of you can do it!" Zippy said, walking away.

00000000000000000000000

"Hello-Ohh" Pop had answered the door at 9:30 AM to find his babysitters in their crazy outfits.

"Hi, we're here early to make sure we get all the rules and instructions for babysitting." Hangry said.

"I see. Well, just don't let him get killed." Pop responded, grabbing his coat. "I'll be back later."

And with that, he left, leaving Hangry and Angry taking care of a baby.

And it would be quite a day.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Angry asked from her spot on the couch.

"I dunno, but I think he likes me!" Hangry said, as she rocked Cub in her arms.

"Lemme rock him." Angry said, taking Cub from Hangry's arms and rocking him.

Angry looked at this small child in her arms, a living, breathing ball of happiness.

She squeezed him close to her and smiled.

Not a bloodthirsty smile.

Not a "I will eat brain cake tonight" smile.

A genuine smile of love.

Then, she gave Cub back to Hangry and went into the kitchen.

_CRASH!_

"Oh my god!" Hangry ran into the kitchen to see that Angry had broken a glass trying to pour some booze she had brought with her.

"ANGRY! NOW IS NOT BOOZE TIME." Hangry said, storming up to her sister, who grumbled and shoved the booze back into her bag.

"Wait, where's Cub?" Angry asked.

Both of them ran back into the living room to see out the window that Cub had dropped his beanie.

_OUTSIDE._

Both girls gasped and ran out the door, to see that Cub was crawling _right into traffic._

Angry ran out and tossed Cub behind her to Hangry, and got hit by traffic.

Her head rolled over to Hangry, and then her body was flung over there too.

Hangry grabbed all of Angry's body pieces and ran back inside to sew her back together.

"This is why I'm glad we're dolls." Hangry sighed.


End file.
